El cambio esta en todos
by Puj
Summary: En la ciudad de Zootopia la señora Marina Osuna está desaparecida y es deber de Nick y Judy descubrir su paradero.
1. El Inicio

**Nota del autor: Toda historia debe tener un inicio, y pues aquí presentó este primer capítulo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que disfruten de leerla. Debo mencionar que esta historia tiene como ambientación temporal unos 5-10 meses después de los sucesos de la película. No adelantare más esta introducción, así que aquí va:**

Capitulo Uno: El Inicio

Era una cálida mañana en el centro de la magnífica ciudad mamífera conocida por el nombre de Zootopia.

Por la puerta principal de la ZPD entraban Nick y Judy como era la costumbre.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó enérgicamente nuestro recepcionista favorito: Benjamín Garraza.

Ambos respondieron de forma amable al saludo y siguieron su camino hacia el salón de juntas.

El Jefe Bogo hacia su entrada, y empezó a repartir las misiones, lo de siempre: ladrones, carteristas, tránsito.

Al último dejo el trabajo para Nick y Judy.

-¡Hopps, Wilde!, ustedes investigarán el caso de una osa polar desaparecida.-

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿OTRA VEZ?!- gritó Judy al ver que el archivo estaba más vacío que nunca.

-Al parecer esto se convertirá en algo habitual, cariño-

-Bien, revisemos.-

El archivo tenía por imagen principal una fotografía, de una osa polar.

Nombre: Marina Osuna

Sexo: Femenino

Especie: Oso Polar (Ursus Maritimus)

Estatura: 2.3 m

Peso: 200 kg

Dirección: Calle Nevada No.236, Tundratown

Ocupación: Desempleado

Pistas: Ninguna

Testigos: Ninguno

Evidencia: Ninguna

En vista por última vez aparecía una fotografía de ella saliendo de su casa, al parecer saludando o despidiéndose de alguien, probablemente un vecino.

-Bueno, esto no nos dice mucho, pero tú pudiste resolver el caso de los aulladores con el mismo inicio-Dijo Nick

-Si, pero sin ti no hubiera logrado nada

-Para eso estoy aquí, nena

-Bien, tenemos que encontrar a esta osa, vamos ya

Ambos salieron del edificio que alberga a la ZPD, y subieron al auto para llegar a investigar en el lugar donde fue vista por última vez...


	2. Canuto López

**Nota de autor: Bien, primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, no tengo una excusa decente para eso. Muchas gracias a todos los que han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia, y más a XxLoneWolfYTxX, a Joan y a The Chronicler Fox por dejar su review. Prometo que la siguiente actualización estará muy próxima.**

 **Para ya no seguir haciéndolos esperar, aquí está el segundo:**

Capítulo 2: Canuto López

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Tundratown, pues no había mucho tránsito ese día. Al llegar a el número 236 de la calle Nevada vieron lo que parecía un vecindario como cualquier otro. La casa de cuatro niveles se elevaba un poco del nivel de la calle, dando a entender que también poseía un sótano.

-Bien, tenemos que entrar para buscar pistas.

Subieron los pocos escalones para encontrarse con la puerta, cuya perilla se encontraba tan arriba, que la coneja no pudo alcanzarla. Nick tuvo que abrirla.

Al entrar no notaron nada fuera de lo normal, pues parecía una casa ordinaria de una persona ordinaria. No había nada fuera de lo común. Todos los muebles parecían acomodados, así que no parecía que se tratara de un secuestro desde su hogar.

Toda la casa no mostraba indicios de que fuere alguien que propusiere mucho interés para secuestrarla. No parecía tener mucho contacto con familiares. Además de que al parecer carecía de pareja y obviamente, no contaba con descendencia.

-Bien, ya revisamos y no sabemos nada de lo que pudo ser. ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Nick.

Judy entonces recordó la fotografía –la señora Marina estaba saludando a un vecino.

Bien acababa de decir eso y decidieron consultar con los vecinos.

A esa hora en ningún lugar les abrieron pues no había alguien dentro de las viviendas, todos se encontraban trabajando.

Pero antes de que se rindieran se venía acercando un lobo, de color café grisáceo, que traía puesta un suéter de color gris medio, con líneas de color negro, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul; venía cargando una bolsa plástica con lo que parecía ser las compras.

-Disculpe señor, soy la Oficial Judy Hopps, y él es Oficial Nicholas Wilde, y queremos hacerle unas preguntas respeto a un caso.  
-Mucho gusto- dijo mientras les tendía la pata –Soy Canuto López. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?  
-Estamos investigando lo que pasó con la señora Marina Osuna, ¿la conoce?  
-Marinita, si, ella es mi vecina, y también una gran amiga mía. Y a veces ella viene a cenar aquí conmigo. Pero desde hace ya unos días no la he visto. Y pues no me dijo que se iba a ir a algún lugar, así que decidí reportarla como desaparecida.  
-¿Entonces no tiene idea de que pudo haberle pasado?  
-No, en lo absoluto.  
-Creemos que pudo haber sido secuestrada, ¿conoce algún motivo por el cual eso pudiera haber pasado?  
-Pues no, nada de nada.  
-Bien, pues creo que eso fue todo por ahora. Si ve o escucha algo sospechoso puede llamar. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.  
-No es nada, estaría feliz de poder ayudar.  
-Que tenga buen día señor López.  
-Igualmente Oficiales.

Dicho esto el lobo se metió a su departamento y nuestros oficiales preferidos regresaron al auto. Esta conversación y visita no les había dicho nada.


	3. Intervención

**Nota del autor: bien, esta actualización llego mucho más temprano. Gracias una vez más a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta obra. Y pues si, Canuto volverá a aparecer no tan pronto. Pero basta de eso. Mejor ahí les va este capítulo.**

Capítulo 3: Intervención

Al subir al vehículo no pasó más de diez segundos cuando sonó el comunicador.  
-Hopps, Wilde. Han llamado vecinos para quejarse del ruido. Vayan a revisar- era la voz de Garraza.  
-Claro. ¿Dónde está?  
-Calle Ventarrón 33, Tundratown.  
-Si, ahí estaremos

Una vez concluida la llamada se dirigieron a el lugar indicado.

Una casa común, en la que no se escuchaba ningún escándalo. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta. Judy procedió a tocar el timbre. Se oía como se acercaban unos pasos. Les abrió la puerta una leona, que se tenía pinta de preocupada, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Somos los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, hemos recibido quejas de los vecinos.  
-Oficiales- decía entre lágrimas –Creo que lo maté.  
-¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Estábamos discutiendo y él me quiso golpear, y pues yo para defenderme, agarre una jarra de vidrio y se la rompí en la cabeza. Pero no quería que se muriera.

Dentro de la casa pudieron ver lo que decía. Un león yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza, junto con restos del cristal y se formaba un charco de sangre diluida en un líquido más translúcido, probablemente agua de algún sabor.  
Nick se agachó para revisar los signos vitales.  
-Aún respira- dijo el zorro -¿Y ya llamó a una ambulancia?- preguntó Judy Solo negó con la cabeza.  
Judy tomó su comunicador –Garraza, necesito que llames una unidad de urgencias. Hay un herido.  
-Si, si. Por supuesto. ¿De qué especie es?  
-Es un león. Y parece que está en un estado crítico.  
-Bien. Ya van en camino.  
-Gracias- cuelga

Pasados unos minutos llego una ambulancia y entraron los paramédicos con una camilla del tamaño suficiente para cargar semejante animal.  
Mientras que a la leona se la tuvieron que llevar a la Central para poder tener sus datos.

Un día más en la gran ciudad donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen llegaba a su fin.

 **Segunda nota: cómo pudieron notar este es un capítulo más bien corto, y podría decirse de relleno, pero yo quise incluirlo. Si les gustó, pues muy bien, y si no, pues pueden irse a la mi... Ah, no. No puedo decir eso. Esto es T. No es M.**

 **El siguiente capítulo estará más pronto aún.**


	4. La Sombra

**Nota del autor: ¿creyeron que se iba a quedar así en palabras lo que les dije la vez anterior? Pues se equivocan. Aquí está este capítulo con mucho más contenido interesante e importante. Y para no hacerlos esperar más, aquí lo tienen:**

Capítulo 4: La Sombra

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Judy salía de su departamento para llegar a la central, como lo hacía todos los días.

Ella se encontraba en la estación Savana Central del tren subterráneo de Zootopia, esperando en el andén a que arribara el vehículo. Justamente se veía en el túnel la luz de un tren, muy similar al que condujo cuando la persiguieron los secuaces de Bellwether.

Ya entraba a la estación cuando de repente vio como un venado caía y era electrocutado por las vías mientras también fue atropellado por el carro acabando con su vida en ese instante. Los pocos mamíferos que estaban en la estación se acercaron, ya sea por preocupación o por morbo, a la gráfica escena.

Sin embargo, Judy se percató como un ser de estatura baja vestido con una gabardina negra y sombrero salía apresuradamente de la estación. Ella pensó lógicamente que tendría que ver lo sucedido hace poco, por lo cual empezó una persecución.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, pudiendo descubrir que se trataba de un mapache. Procedió a llevarlo a la central.

Llegaron y Garraza los recibió –No puede ser, apenas empieza el día y ya capturaste a alguien. No puedes esperar, ¿verdad?-

Una vez dentro del cuarto de interrogatorio, las preguntas iniciaron.

-Señor, su nombre.

-Eso no importa.

-Dije, su nombre- dijo marcando cada sílaba.

-Yo no tengo nombre, pero me llaman "la sombra".

-¿Y qué te impulso a matar a ese pobre venado?

-Fue el gusto por recibir dinero por hacer lo que me gusta.

-¿Dinero?¿Cuánto?

-Eso no se dice, pero es una cantidad nada despreciable.

-¿Y cuántos más mataste antes de el?

-Como a otros cinco.

-¿Bajo qué criterios?

-Alguien que parezca "poco apto"- dijo haciendo comillas, dejando a Judy sin entender

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Y para quién trabajas?

-Eso si no te puedo decir, estoy bajo amenaza.

-Pues aquí no estarás mucho mejor si no empiezas a hablar.

-Oye, calma conejita. Hablaría gustoso si tú me dieras algo que me interese- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a una parte más privada de Judy.

-Disculpa, exijo más respeto, yo no me rebajaría a esas inmundicias. Y mucho menos con alguien tan despreciable como tú.

-En ese caso, pues no podré ayudarte.

Ella se vio obligada a mandarlo a las celdas hasta que decidiera por soltar las respuestas.

Judy salió del salón de interrogatorio para encontrarse con nuestro zorro preferido: Nick.

-Zanahorias, déjanos algo. Tan temprano y ya vas con todo. A los demás nos bajaran el sueldo

-Ay, cálmate.

-Bueno, vamos con el Jefe. No queremos que se vaya a poner como la otra vez.

Y así se dirigieron a el salón para recibir sus asignaciones diarias.

 **Segunda nota: Esta vez les quiero preguntar algo. Como verán los nombres de los capítulos tienen una relación con el contenido, y el título del fic no será la excepción. Díganme ¿qué creen que quiera decir el título: "El Cambio Está en Todos"?**


	5. Eco-hippies

**Nota del autor: cómo probablamente han podido notar, en mi perfil hay una anotación que indica los días en que se subirá un nuevo capítulo. Recuerden que me pueden decir cualquier duda o queja para que les haga saber. Sugerencias son bienvenidas todas. Y para no seguir retrasando más esto ya les dejo el capítulo de hoy.**

Capítulo 5: Eco-hippies

-¡Cállense!- gritó el Jefe Bogo al entrar por la puerta, como es usual –El día de hoy todos tenemos una misma misión. Desde hace varios días un grupo que se hace llamar "los eco-hippies" se ha estado manifestando en los alrededores de la casa matriz de Eutrans Ltd. El problema comenzó desde ayer, que dejaron los métodos pasivos como los carteles y las marchas y pasaron a actos penados por la ley. Y lo que haremos es detener a estos "Eco-Hippies", antes de que ocurra una tragedia

Acto seguido todos los presentes se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos, y se encaminaron a los predios de Eutrans Ltd.

* * *

-Oye Nick, ¿y que es eso de Eutrans?- preguntó la coneja.

-Bueno, se puede decir que antes era tu competencia.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, ellos se dedican a la industria de la agricultura.

-Pero entonces ¿porque se quejan?

-Vaya, para obtener más grandes, coloridos y resistentes vegetales ellos lo que hacen es por medio de los Transgénicos. Y pues a muchos no les gusta eso.

* * *

No les fue difícil el último tramo del camino, pues los manifestantes eran como el camino amarillo. Judy no tardó en ver los contenidos de las pancartas, y vio que lo que decía Nick no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de mentira, sino todo lo contrario. Le pareció que estos mamíferos no hacían nada malo, hasta que volteo a ver del otro lado. El contraste era notorio. Los animales ahí no tenían pancartas. En su lugar portaban cestos, canastas, bolsas, costales y otros tipos de empaques repletos de rocas y piedras que lanzaban en contra de las instalaciones.

Al ver llegar a la policía los Eco-hippies, no mostraron signo de respeto. Sino más bien de indiferencia.

Judy tomo el comunicador que traía consigo –Jefe Bogo, ¿qué haremos con todos ellos?

-Tendremos que llevarlos con nosotros. Atención todas las unidades, tomaremos a los más violentos con nosotros y dejaremos que los otros se vayan.

Al bajar de la patrulla, Judy se percató de que eran muchos más los pasivos que los violentos.

* * *

Durante toda la jornada estuvieron yendo y regresando de la comisaría, pues eran más de los que parecían.

-Hopps, Wilde. Quiero que se encarguen de aquellos- dijo Bogo refiriéndose a los pasivos.

-Pero nos perderemos toda la diversión- dijo Nick, en respuesta.

Viendo los carteles y pancartas, Judy pudo ver que además de lo que le contó Nick, además se quejaban porque Eutrans, abrirá una división de fármacos y médicos. Y pues como siempre nunca se puede tener contento a todo el mundo.

* * *

Era ya la noche cuando por fin lograron neutralizar a los violentos. Acto seguido se les dejaría ir con una advertencia.

-Hey, Zanahorias. Hoy fue un día agotador.

-Y que lo digas.

El día llegaba a su fin, dando paso a que iniciara otro nuevo.


	6. Con las patas en la masa

**Nota del autor: primero, pido una disculpa pues, este capítulo es el primero (y espero que también el último) que publico yo fuera de un horario establecido por mí mismo.**

 **Segundo, más de uno me ha dicho acerca de la poca duración de mis capítulos. No es necesario que me lo digan. Ya se. Solo que más de una vez intente hacer capítulos de larga duración que resultaron en desastre. Y no solo yo, mucha gente también queda pues... inconexo, (¿si se dice así?). Podemos resumir que un capítulo corto es la forma de escribir más estable para mí. Y ya no los aburro con tonterías, preparen que aquí viene lo bueno (como vieron en el nombre del capítulo (Ya mejor me callo)):**

Capítulo 6: Con las patas en la masa.

Un día más en la gran ciudad de Zootopia, iniciaba, con la brisa cálida que recorría las calles. En la ZPD el trabajo ya tenía rato de haber iniciado. Y Nick lo sabe.

-No tendría cabeza si no estuviera pegada a mi cuello- dijo para sí mismo al entrar por las puertas.

-Hey, ¿tarde otra vez? No sé cuánto sobrevivirás si sigues así- Garraza en esta ocasión estaba disfrutando de unas galletas que al zorro llamaron la atención –¿gustas probar?

-Claro que si- dijo mientras tomaba una para probarla -¿son nuevas? ¿Dónde las compraste?

-Si, son caseras. Un lobo que vive en Tundratown las hace. Y tiene un local por el que paso de camino a mi casa. Si quieres te traigo una caja.

-No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad.

-Por favor. Yo insisto.

-Bueno. Pero ya me voy que si no me van a poner...- dijo previendo una situación donde Judy estaba usando su piel como abrigo –Es un gusto hablar contigo.

Justo cuando ya iba a llegar a la puerta se encontró con su compañera, que le estaba dedicando una mirada que podría ser considerada por algunos como... perturbadora.

-Nicholas Wilde. Me prometiste que no llegarías tarde otra vez- dijo con un tono de voz nada alegre.

-Zanahorias, pido piedad. ¿Cómo haremos hoy de este un mundo mejor?

Un poco más calmada respondió –tendremos que regresar a Tundratown. Que ayer nos distrajimos y no investigamos nada.

-Tienes toda la razón

* * *

Después del viaje llegaron a Tundratown, el número 235 de la calle Nevada. Nick fue quien tocó el timbre esta ocasión.

-Esta abierto- respondió una voz masculina desde el interior de la vivienda.

Abrieron la puerta y procedieron a entrar. Justamente ahí fue que se encontraron a Canuto López con las patas en la masa. Literalmente.

-Si se preguntan, esto es masa para galletas. Desde hace poco que las vendo. El otro día un compañero suyo me compro varias cajas, no es mal negocio.

-Permítame decirle, señor que sus galletas son muy buenas- respondió Nick, recordando lo acontecido más temprano el mismo día.

-Muchas gracias oficiales. Y díganme, ¿qué los trae por aquí el día de hoy?

-Pues como recordará, estamos investigando el caso de la señora Osuna. Y pues como es usted el único que parece conocerla, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas- dijo Judy

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa. Tomen asiento, por favor.

-Muy amable, gracias. Díganos, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene desde que la última vez que la vio?

-Desde la ultima vez hasta que vinieron ustedes pasaron no más de cinco días.

-En su expediente dice que es desempleada. ¿Conoce usted cuales eran sus medios de subsistencia?

-Desde que la conozco ella no trabaja, solo sale a sus compras y eso. Ella ahorró su dinero y pues de los intereses vive o algo así. La verdad es que no sé muy bien como funciona eso de los bancos- Judy anotaba lo más importante en su libreta con la pluma que todos conocemos.

-¿Y cómo es ella, de su personalidad?

-Bueno, cuando me mudé aquí al inicio la note como tímida, pero después ya me saludaba. Marinita no es alguien que socialice mucho que digamos. Nunca he visto que hable con otra gente.

-¿Cómo era su relación con ella?

-Pues somos amigos, pero pues la verdad es que...- las mejillas del lobo empezaron a enrojecer, dando a notar un poco lo que estaba por decir –ella siempre me pareció una belleza, pero nunca le he dicho, ni nada. Para mal mío, solo somos amigos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Pudieron esperar muchas situaciones para ese día, y de todas esta era una de las menos probables.

-Bien. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?

-Si, la hay.

-Pues venga.

-¿Cómo fue la última vez que la vio?

-Bueno, fue el miércoles pasado y...

 **Segunda nota: pues bien. Nada más para molestar dejare el capítulo hasta aquí. Ahora tendré un lugar más horrible en el infierno. ¿Se lo esperaban? Díganme que les pareció y no olviden que hay un dicho que dice "El que no habla, es porque está mudo"**


	7. La historia de un ayer

**Nota del autor: Esperen próximamente que la clasificación cambie de T a M. Además de que eso permitiría que el final sea más como quisiera, también me daría más libertades en cuanto a el uso del lenguaje. Lo malo es que no podré colocar escenas de tipo pornográficas, eso solo se puede con MA, y eso lamentablemente no existe aquí. Más vale poco que nada. Y ya no los hago esperar más, aquí el capítulo de hoy:**

Capítulo 7: El recuerdo de un ayer

La calle Nevada en Tundratown, lucía igual que todos los días. Uno de sus habitantes: un lobo de nombre Canuto, salía de su casa con dirección a un local que tenía cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde pronto abriría un negocio de alimentos, en este caso específico galletas, de origen casero.

Se quedó esperando en la acera a que apareciera su vecina, muy apreciada por el. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando de una casa cercana, sale una osa polar.

-Buenos días- saludo moviendo su brazo desde lo lejos.

-Buenos días. ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad el lobo

-Voy a hacer mis compras. ¿Y tu?

-Pues ya ves, ya mañana abriré mi tienda.

-Te felicito. Confía que te iré a visitar.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos Marina.

-Hasta pronto Canuto.

Ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas, el lobo subió a una camioneta que había adquirido recientemente para su trabajo.

La calle Nevada se encontraba bastante cerca de la división entre Tundratown y el Centro, y no tanto de Plaza Sahara. Por lo cual su automóvil estaba mejor adecuado al uso en superficies secas como en los lugares cercanos que en el mismo Tundratown.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su local, el cual ya casi estaba listo para recibir al público en general. Ese día llenará el local de mercancía y finalmente repartiría volantes para anunciarse a vecinos y transeúntes, potenciales clientes. Durante su camino, se reencontró con Marina.

-Hola otra vez

-Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues aquí repartiendo publicidad.

-Bien. ¿Me das uno?

-Por supuesto- tomó una de sus hojas y se la dio a la osa

-Gracias. Voy a terminar mis compras. Nos vemos al rato.

-Un gusto hablar contigo.

Vio cómo su vecina predilecta entraba por una puerta a una tienda de ultramarinos.

Ahí repartió volantes a los siguientes habitantes en orden:

Una pareja de cerdos. Un carnero. Una cierva. El Oficial Garraza. Una familia de tigres. Un potro. Los proveedores de la tienda de ultramarinos(mapaches). Una oveja. Dos elefantes. Una burra.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más volantes para repartir. Volteó hacia la tienda para ver si le podía ofrecer a Marina llevarla a su casa (ella utilizaba transporte público), pero no se encontraba en la tienda, y tampoco recordaba haberla visto salir.

Se le hizo raro, pero no le dio importancia. Sin haber hecho cosas casi el día se le pasó rápido, pues el atardecer indicaba que ya se acababa.

Canuto regreso a su camioneta. Creyó que se encontraría a Marina en su hogar. Pero no fue así. Un poco preocupado el siguiente día en la mañana, se confundió más al ver que al parecer no había llegado en toda la noche. Se consternó más debido a que sabía el que ella era de lo más regular. O sea que su rutina estaba fija, cuál robot.

Terminando su tercer día vendiendo sus galletas, fue a la comisaría a reportar a su vecina como desaparecida. Al día siguiente se encontró con los oficiales Hopps y Wilde visitando su hogar.

 **Segunda nota: cómo han visto este capítulo es cien por ciento un recuerdo en forma de historia contada por Canuto.**

 **Su opinión es muy importante para nosotros.**


	8. Las cámaras de video I

**Nota del autor: Muy buenas noches a todos. Espero que este capítulo siembre muchas más dudas de las que resuelva. Y como no todo va a ser sufrir, van a leer ustedes, a alguien que escribe de verdad. Para que decir su nombre si nadie sabe quién es:**

Capítulo 8: Las cámaras de video I

Judy anotó todo lo que consideró importante de lo relatado por Canuto, en la libreta con su pluma-grabadora de zanahoria.

-Gracias, por compartir

-No hay por donde- respondió el lobo –¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?

-No, muchas gracias. Le mantendremos informado cuando sepamos qué pasó

-Esta bien

Los oficiales salieron de la casa. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. Hasta ese momento no tenían muchas pistas, ni nada parecido. Justamente recordaron como fue que resolvieron el caso de los aulladores, para ver sí les podía servir algo.

-Las cámaras de video- recordó Nick

-Eres un zorro muy astuto

* * *

Ambos regresaron a la central, donde podían accesar a las cámaras de tránsito.

-Espera, no sabemos donde está el local del señor López.

-No, pero Garraza si- recordó Nick su conversación en la mañana con el recepcionista favorito de Zootopia, junto con la historia de Canuto.

Ambos se dirigieron al encuentro con nuestro amigo, Benjamín Garraza.

Como es costumbre, se lo encontraron comiendo. El alimento de la ocasión fueron donas de chocolate con chispas de colores.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué necesitan?

-Hey, hola. Dime, en donde está ubicada la tienda donde compraste las galletas de la mañana? Es para una investigación- añadió el zorro al final.

-Claro, todos dicen eso- dijo con un tono sarcástico –Está en la calle Delicias. Y vaya que si son.

-Muchas gracias

El dúo dinámico regreso al área de computadoras, donde podrían consultar las grabaciones de tránsito.

Judy introdujo los datos requeridos para que se les mostrara lo que necesitaban.

En la pantalla pudieron ver esto:

Una calle común, con varios mamíferos transitando. En eso aparece un lobo vestido con suéter gris y rayas negras. Justo como Canuto en la fotografía del expediente. Se detiene a hablar con una entidad de gran altura. Se trata de la señora Osuna. Se ve como ella se va con un volante en la mano, y entra en una tienda donde hay unos proveedores que se encuentran resurtiendo. El lobo posteriormente reparte volantes a los siguientes individuos. Una pareja de cerdos. Un carnero. Una cierva. El Oficial Garraza. Una familia de tigres. Un potro. Tal como estaba la historia que les contó Canuto. Si el relato era exacto, los siguientes serían los proveedores, que evidentemente, ambos mapaches, sujetando un gran costal, salían de la tienda, para que acto seguido, Canuto les entregará un volante. Repartió después otros tres, y con las manos vacías, no encontró a Marina. En la grabación se podía apreciar claramente el interior de la tienda. Y, efectivamente, no estaba Marina.

Judy entonces regresó el video, desde cuando entraba Marina, para ver cuando salía.

Lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos. Marina llevaba no más de veinte segundos de entrar, cuando los "proveedores", capturaron a Marina en el costal. Recibieron el volante de manos de Canuto, y metieron el costal en su camioneta, y se fueron.

 **Segunda nota: cómo verán, amigos, resulta que en la actualidad no se puede realizar ningún crimen, sin antes haberse encargado de las cámaras. Si no fuera por eso...**

 **No se pierdan el domingo el próximo capítulo de este, su fic, El Cambio Está en Todos.**


	9. Céfiro 56

**Nota del autor: ah, justo lo que he estado esperando. En caso de que aún no se hayan dado cuenta, la clasificación de este fic, ahora está en M. Esto puede significar que el "rating" no pueda aumentar, pues el filtro predeterminado, excluye a los fics de esta clasificación. Pero también, me da la libertad de hacer más cosas como me gusta hacerlas. Pero ya basta de palabrería sin pies ni cabeza, mejor, a lo que venimos. Aquí está el capítulo:**

Capítulo 9: Céfiro 56

Vieron el video una vez más, quedando totalmente anonadados. Lo único que pudieron pensar fue en seguir el rastro del vehículo. Siguieron la camioneta en los videos por varias cuadras, hasta que se encontraron con una "casualidad": una camioneta igual se cruza en el camino, y luego otra, y otra. Tantas que hacía confuso ver cuál era la original. Después cada una de esas tomaba diferente rumbo. Los videos policiales no se caracterizaban por su alta definición de imagen ni nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. Era simplemente una maniobra evasiva muy bien planeada. No les iba a ser más difícil, pero sí más tedioso averiguar cuál era la camioneta que llevaba a Marina.

Decidieron que lo más sensato sería ver a dónde se dirigía cada una de las camionetas, que eran en total cinco. La primera tomaba camino hacia Tundratown, calle Céfiro 56. La segunda camioneta se dirige a Tormenta 33 en el Distrito Forestal. La tercera va a Lomas de la Arena 103, Plaza Sahara. La cuarta a Granada 87 en el Centro de Zootopia. La quinta a Pastizales 222, en Savana Central.

Decidieron seguir a las camionetas en orden de aparición, iniciando, obviamente, en el número 56 de la calle Céfiro, en Tundratown. Si fuera el caso de que esta fuera la camioneta que transportaba a la señora Osuna, de todos modos revisarían a las otras cuatro, por simple complicidad.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, lograron dar con Céfiro 56. Era una bodega, donde habían varias cajas, y la camioneta en cuestión se encontraba estacionada. El que probablamente es el dueño de el lugar y el vehículo, un cerdo, se encontraba cargando mercancía.

-Disculpe, señor- verificó que el volteara a verlos –Soy la Oficial Hopps, y él es el Oficial Wilde. Venimos a investigar de un caso. ¿Nos permitiría revisar su mercancía?

-No veo porque no. Sírvanse.

En las cajas no había nada que pareciese sospechoso. Ni siquiera parecía de relación alguna con el incidente, con excepción de la camioneta.

-El pasado miércoles en la intersección de Delicias y Laureles, en el centro, ¿vio algo fuera de lo usual?

-Bueno, ya que lo pregunta, en ese cruce, siempre me encuentro con otras tres camionetas iguales a la mía, pero ese día una adicional apareció por algún motivo. Y en caso de que me vayan a preguntar, no. No recuerdo las placas.

-Bien, su información nos va a ser muy útil. Gracias.

-Descuiden. Que tengan buena tarde, oficiales.

-Igualmente

 **Segunda nota: bien, cuéntenme sus inquietudes (relacionadas con el fic), y si me comparten alguna teoría, y si eso me puede dar la ventaja, la voy a tomar. Porque camarón que se duerme, pues tenía sueño. Que tengan un no tan buen inicio de semana.**


	10. Tormenta 33

**Nota del autor: Muy buenas tardes a todos, probablemente se preguntarán (en caso de que este equivocándome, solo síganme la corriente): ¿Porque Puj nos está presentando este capítulo fuera de horario? Para quien haya tenido la delicadeza de haberse fijado, habrá notado que fue hace un mes y un día, que inicie de forma oficial aquí en . Además, para el momento en que estoy escribiendo esto, este fic, ha alcanzado las 500 views. Tal vez para algunos tener 500 a estas alturas pueda ser considerado como un rotundo fracaso, pero para mí, esta es una muy buena noticia. Les agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio. Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes. Espero que esta historia siga creciendo, y sé que ustedes, son los que han hecho esto posible. Pero ya no los aburro con esto, mejor a lo que vienen. Corre video:**

Capítulo 10: Tormenta 33

En el Distrito Forestal, era muy difícil apreciar el atardecer, que en otras partes de la metrópoli, era simplemente espectacular. Nuestros oficiales favoritos estaban en busca de la calle Tormenta, donde encontrarían, por lo menos, una manera de comprobar lo que dijo el cerdo de Céfiro 56.

Al cabo de media hora recorriendo los sinuosos y resbalosos caminos del Distrito Forestal, dieron con la calle Tormenta. Curiosamente al llegar, dio inicio una tormenta, muy similar a aquella en el día que fueron a ver al señor Manchas.

Ahí vieron a un tigre, bajando de una camioneta tal como la anterior, y la anterior a esa. Al ver al conductor vieron que tampoco se trataba de el vehículo que llevaba a Marina, sin embargo, les serviría para corroborar la información del cerdo.

-¿Si?- preguntó el tigre al ver a los oficiales

-Señor...

-Díganme, ¿que se les ofrece?

-Somos los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, y venimos a hacerle unas preguntas respecto a un caso.

-Claro.

-El día miércoles en el cruce de la calle Delicias con Laureles, ¿vio algo extraño o sospechoso?

-No- se queda pensando un instante –Bueno, si. Normalmente en ese cruce todos los días me encuentro con otras tres camionetas iguales a la que tengo aquí, pero ese día hubo otra que se cruzó de forma sospechosa, diría yo.

-Y, de pura casualidad ¿tiene usted las placas de esa camioneta?

-Ahí sí le vengo fallando, oficial.

-Bien, entonces eso sería todo. Gracias por su información, señor.

-No es nada. Siempre es un placer ayudar. Buenas noches.

-Igualmente, señor.

Judy y Nick regresaron al auto, para poder regresar a la comisaría. La noche caía y ellos no eran precisamente animales nocturnos. La información obtenida de boca del tigre, concordaba con la del cerdo. Eso podía ser de utilidad.

La ciudad de Zootopia llamaba la atención, pues durante la noche, se veían con claridad todas las estrellas de la bóveda celeste, aún cuando la ciudad tuviere una cantidad inmensa de lámparas eléctricas alumbrando los grandes rascacielos, de alguna forma insultando el concepto de la contaminación lumínica.

 **Segunda nota: Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Toda sugerencia (que no tenga que ver con la longitud de los capítulos) es recibida con los brazos abiertos. Dudas y quejas también háganmelas llegar.**

 **Les deseo la mejor de las suertes para todos ustedes.**


	11. Las cámaras de video II

**Nota de autor: bien, esta vez no tengo nada que decir antes de iniciar, pero siento raro que no haya una nota al inicio, así que puse esto. Comencemos. ¡Música, maestro!**

Capítulo 11: Las Cámaras de Video II

El amanecer en la cálida mañana era bellísimo, cosa que no todos podían apreciar. Nick y Judy se encontraban llegando a la central de policía. Fueron recibidos, como todos los días, por el amigable Benjamín Garraza.

-Buenos días, te traje la caja que me pediste.

-Ay, qué detalle. No sé como pagarte.

-No te preocupes. Va por mi cuenta.

-Gracias, eres mi héroe- respondió mientras recibía su preciado tesoro.

El día aparentaba ser uno de esos donde todo sale muy bien, y ellos esperaban que así fuera.

Se dirigieron nuevamente a revisar las grabaciones de tránsito. Revisarían desde el miércoles anterior al día del incidente hasta el susodicho. O sea, los siete días de una semana "común" y el día en cuestión.

Introdujeron la dirección que les interesaba: la intersección de las calles Delicias y Laureles. Y el primer día a revisar fue el menos reciente. A la hora referida fue la del incidente: las 6:30 PM, hora en que se ve el atardecer en todo su esplendor.

Justamente el video concordaba con la información recopilada del cerdo de Céfiro 56 y del tigre de Tormenta 33. Aparecía que se cruzaban cuatro camionetas, cada una en diferente dirección. Lo mismo aparecía en los videos del jueves, viernes, lunes y martes. El sábado y domingo no, puesto que esos días mucha gente no trabaja. Sin embargo, el día del incidente, miércoles, una quinta camioneta se apareció intentando hacerse desaparecer. Sin embargo después de un acercamiento lograron ver, que una de las dos que iba hacia el sur, llevaba a los mapaches. Ninguna otra de las camionetas los llevaba (NO ME DIGAS).

Una de las camionetas que iba al sur, se desvió a Granada 87. Rápidamente la descartaron al ver que descendía de ella un oso negro. La respuesta se hizo evidente.

* * *

En la calle Pastizales, en Savana Central, se podía ver con suma facilidad como el Sol llegaba al cenit. La grabación de video, indicaba que el número 222, albergaba a una bodega, sin embargo la realidad decía otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es esto posible?- dijo con gran confusión Judy.

-Probablemente se esperaban que tarde o temprano apareciéramos aquí. Así que probablamente mandaron a desmantelar el lugar- respondió Nick, con mucha seguridad.

En el lugar, no vieron otra cosa más que un hueco entre edificaciones de entre tres y cinco niveles. En el terreno solo vieron un suelo de concreto, el cual era de un color muy obscuro, con unas líneas que eran de color más claro. Como si fuera un grafitti pero a la inversa. Seguramente la figura que formaba desde algún punto alto significaría algo. Judy con su celular fotografió la superficie desde donde estaba. En las cercanías no había nada que los ayudará a ver.

Sin embargo, recordaron que son policías, y que en Zootopia era más que probable que el departamento de Policía contará con, por lo menos, un helicóptero.

Rápidamente regresaron a la central.

 **Segunda nota: por motivos personales, la clasificación de este fic regresará a T hasta nuevo aviso**


	12. En las alturas

**Nota del autor: es momento de anunciar que este, su fic, El Cambio Está en Todos, entra ya en su recta final. Como verán, es un fic corto, tanto en extensión de capítulos, como de palabras. Eso no significa que su contenido sea pobre en calidad, sino todo lo opuesto. Y antes de que se haga más tarde y no cumpla con mi horario, aquí va el siguiente episodio:**

Capítulo 12: En las Alturas.

Llegaron a la central, cuando fueron interceptados por nada más que el Jefe Bogo.

-Hopps, Wilde. Vengan acá.

Ambos obedecieron.

El jefe los llevó hasta su oficina.

-Bien, veamos. ¿Qué tan cerca están de resolver este caso?

-Bueno, hemos interrogado a varias personas, y revisamos las grabaciones de tránsito. De eso encontramos que se trata de un secuestro. Sin embargo, el lugar donde llevaban a la señora, ya no existe.

-¡¿Qué?!- interrumpió el jefe exaltado

-Pero, tenemos una pista probable. En el suelo del terreno hay una marca, que seguro tiene que ver, por lo menos, con lo que sucedió ahí- dijo Judy

-Pero- hablo Nick –No podemos ver que es esa marca. Como posiblemente ya pensó, es una marca muy grande, y obviamente no podemos distinguir de que se trata.

* * *

En un terreno cercano a la central, estaba un helicóptero policial, que lentamente se alejaba más del suelo. A bordo de el, se encontraban como pasajeros, Nick y Judy; mientras que como piloto estaba nuestro recepcionista favorito: Benjamín Garraza.

Se dirigieron primero a las cercanías de la plaza central de la ciudad por protocolo. Luego cambiaron de dirección, ahora hacia el sur, que es donde se ubicaba la bodega donde rastrearon a Marina Osuna. En un rato, llegaron a las cercanías de la calle Pastizales.

Para tener un mejor registro, llevaban consigo un equipo de fotografía. Judy le pidió a Garraza que se acercará más para tener un mejor ángulo. Tomó varias fotos, del terreno en cuestión y también de los aledaños. Finalizada la labor emprendieron el camino de regreso.

* * *

Ya en la central, Nick y Judy se pusieron a examinar cuidadosamente la imagen. En un principio no le encontraron forma. Después de varios intentos fallidos, pudieron ver que la imagen se componía de dos figuras. La primera, y más grande, parecía un árbol, mientras que la segunda, era un misterio.

Encontraron que lo más sensato era hacer uso nuevamente de las tecnologías de la nueva era. A través de Zoogle Images, usando la función inversa, de colocar una imagen para que dijera que significa, encontraron que el símbolo pequeño, que parecía más bien una E pegada a una U, dentro del árbol, correspondía con, nada más y nada menos que, el icono de la Farmacéutica Eutrans.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- resultó algo inesperado para ambos.

-Así que la farmacéutica está involucrada ahora, ¿eh?

-Pero, ¿para qué?

Esta pregunta y sus posibles respuestas se convirtieron en la nueva prioridad de este par.

 **Segunda nota: esto ya se empieza a aclarar, pero todavía falta. Por favor, háganme llegar cualquier recomendación, duda, queja o sugerencia que tengan respecto a este fic. No se pierdan el próximo domingo el siguiente capítulo de este, su fic, El Cambio Está en Todos.**


	13. Interrogatorio

**Nota del autor: Pido disculpas por no haber cumplido con la puesta en circulación de este capítulo en el tiempo en que correspondía. Esto fue un error que, estén seguros, no ocurrirá nuevamente. Y para no seguir atrasándolos, mejor aquí va este capítulo:**

Capítulo 13: Interrogatorio

Antes de que lo notaran, el Sol era tan solo un recuerdo, pues el cielo era gobernado ahora por la Luna. Eso no significa que su trabajo terminaba.

En un momento dado, son interceptados por Garraza.

-Oigan chicos, el jefe los llama.

-Hopps, tengo entendido que anteayer, en la mañana, detuviste a un individuo. Algunos han intentado hacerlo hablar, pero no ha cooperado. Sin embargo, contigo si hablo. Quiero que vayas otra vez y le saques toda la información que tenga.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Usa tu imaginación, se creativa. Descubrirás la forma.

* * *

Nick y Judy entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, donde se encontraron con La Sombra. Nick, al no haber estado presente en el momento ni lugar de los hechos, no comprendió mucho la situación.

-Al fin vuelves conmigo. Y veo que traes compañía- dijo el mapache.

-No es momento para juegos. Más te vale que hables- respondió Judy

-Claro que hablare, pero nada en la vida es gratis

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Creerán ustedes que yo querría una garantía de la anulación de cargos en mi contra, pero eso puedo conseguirlo de otras formas. Lo que yo deseo, es algo... diferente- dijo con una mirada un tanto más pervertida.

En eso, Judy recordó lo sucedido en el interrogatorio pasado, y tuvo una idea.

-Me vas a perdonar, Nick- le susurró al oído, y luego se dirigió hacia el interrogado –Así, que...- con un tono de voz más sensual –¿Otra cosa?

-Ya me estoy explicando mejor.

Judy se acerca más al acusado –Entonces, dime ¿para quién trabajas?

-Ya le dij...- fue interrumpido por la pata de Judy, que empezó a acariciar su pelaje de las orejas –Poniéndolo de ese modo, la cosa ya cambia. Actualmente se trata de un tal Toribio.

-¿Toribio que?

-Toribio Villatoro.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

-Eso no se lo puedo decir

-Lo pondremos de otro modo- dijo Judy, para acto seguido pasar sus patas a otras zonas como el cuello y la nuca -¿Dónde podemos hallar al señor Villatoro?

-Me encantaría poder decirle, pero realmente no puedo. Simplemente no se.

-¿Conoce a algún socio de del señor Villatoro?

-Ahí sí puedo ayudar. Me parece que hay uno, que se llama Ezequiel Caballero. No conozco más. Trato de no relacionarme mucho con mis jefes.

Mientras tanto, Nick, para no tener que soportar la extraña escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y aprovechando lo recién obtenido, se puso a investigar. Haciendo uso del buen Zoogle, encontró con que ese Ezequiel Caballero, era nada menos que el dueño de Eutrans Ltd. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

 **Segunda nota: hasta aquí llega el capítulo. No se preocupen. Mañana estará en tiempo y forma el siguiente capítulo de este, su fic: El Cambio está en todos. No duden en hacerme llegar cualquier inquietud que tengan. Pórtense mal.**


	14. Eutrans Ltd

**Nota del autor: sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo. Otra vez no tengo nada que decir adicional, así que pues mejor les presento esta nueva parte del fic. Disfrútenlo:**

Capítulo 14: Eutrans Ltd.

Un día más terminaba, y otro iniciaba. De nuevo podemos ver a nuestros oficiales favoritos de la gran ciudad, iniciando su trabajo. Nuevamente estaban en la sala de juntas. Ese día se les asignó el tener que ir a nada menos que la central de Eutrans Ltd. ¡Vaya sorpresa! La razón fue que ese mismo día el director general Armando Sánchez, acompañado del dueño Ezequiel Caballero; inaugurarían de forma oficial la nueva división farmacéutica de Eutrans Ltd.; y pues su encomienda fue la vigilancia del evento. Casualidad más oportuna, ninguna, no hay, no existe.

* * *

-Y es así, que declaro de forma oficial al sector de Fármacos y Médica de Eutrans como inaugurado- dijo a travez de los micrófonos un cordero que responde al nombre de Armando Sánchez.

Acto seguido, los presentes a la ceremonia se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Que de inicio la operación de este nuevo sector de la empresa, y que prospere.

Al término de este enunciado, dio la media vuelta para admirar como la nueva planta empezaba a emitir vapor por una de sus chimeneas, dando a entender que ya estaba funcionando.

-Amigos, muchas gracias por su presencia, y que tengan muy buenos días

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares, para retirarse. El evento se había llevado con total normalidad, no se registraron incidentes.

Durante toda la ceremonia el único que hablo fue el director Armando, por lo cual no supieron quienes eran los demás.

En ese momento el Jefe Bogo les dijo a todos que ya podían continuar con sus actividades.

Nick y Judy aprovecharon que los "invitados de honor" (que no fueron presentados) todavía seguían ahí.

Se acercaron a un corcel de gran tamaño y buena apariencia para preguntarle:

-¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar al señor Ezequiel Caballero?

-Frente a ustedes.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Judy –Perdone, no sabía.

-No es problema. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Necesitamos hablar con usted.

-Por supuesto. Vengan. No creo que aquí- refiriéndose al patio exterior donde se realizó la ceremonia –sea el lugar más indicado para conversar.

* * *

Se encontraban ya en la oficina de Ezequiel Caballero.

-Pasen, tomen asiento.

Nick y Judy procedieron a sentarse.

-Ahora sí, que estamos en un lugar más apropiado. Díganme, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?

-Pues verá, tenemos una investigación que nos vincula a un señor Villatoro, y según tenemos entendido, es socio de usted. ¿Estamos en lo cierto?

-Supongo que se refieren a Toribio, ¿No?

-Exactamente.

-El es un inversionista de la compañía. El mismo fue quien aportó capital para el nuevo sector recién inaugurado.

-¿Y sabe dónde y cuándo podríamos localizarlo?

-No les vengo manejando ese dato. Lo siento. Pero puedo preguntarle la próxima vez que me comuniqué con el.

-Le agradecemos su colaboración. Eso será todo por ahora.

-Bien. Que tengan un buen día.

-Igualmente, señor Caballero.

Ambos se retiraron. Localizar a Toribio Villatoro se convirtió en su siguiente objetivo.


	15. Proyecto Fetura I

**Nota del autor: antes de comenzar, quisiera decirles que probablamente durante la semana que viene, los días que toca capítulo no vaya a haber. ¿La razón? Simple. La inspiración es traicionera y a veces no nos acompaña cuando la necesitamos. Pero no hay porque alarmarse. También puede ser que sí suba los capítulos correspondientes los días correctos. Uno nunca sabe.**

 **Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa. Y dudo mucho que lo pueda hacer en un futuro.**

 **Pero no venimos a que los distraiga con explicaciones que podrían llegar a ser innecesarias, sino que con el capítulo que viene a continuación. Y dice, así:**

Capítulo 15: Proyecto Fetura I

El mediodía había recién pasado.

En la central de policía, estaban Nick y Judy. No sabían qué hacer para encontrar a Toribio Villatoro. Los dos individuos que mencionaron a Villatoro, dijeron que no tenían muchos datos de su localización. En eso, recordaron que por obra y gracia de la tecnología pudieron primero saber quién era ese tal Ezequiel Caballero. Y era algo incluso obvio. Se preguntaban cómo no pensaron en eso antes. Al introducir en Zoogle: Toribio Villatoro; no encontraron resultados relacionados con lo que querían. Si tan importante era este personaje, que incluso se trataba de uno de los mayores inversionistas de Eutrans, resulta extraño que no se tenga información de el.

Sin embargo, en los resultados de búsqueda, aparecían varios enlaces a páginas de diversos temas. Entre ellos, uno llamó la atención. Decía de un experimento científico llevado a cabo varias décadas antes. En la página web no se explicaba mucho del experimento, pues mencionaba que no era otra cosa, más que un archivo secreto.

Aparecía bajo el nombre de Proyecto Fetura. También se explicaba que era un proyecto que estaba bajo la dirección de una asociación privada ECEET.

Durante un rato se mantuvieron investigando más acerca del dichoso Proyecto Fetura y la ECEET, sin embargo la información obtenida era muy ambigua. Lo único con que se concluía era que el proyecto nunca dio los resultados esperados y que fue cancelado junto con todo lo que eso significaba.

Más tarde ese día recibieron una llamada. Era de Ezequiel Caballero.

-Ya sé dónde encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde?

-Diario en las tardes, se reúne con otros socios suyos en una sala de juntas. Se encuentra en el hotel Castoria, en los límites de Savana Central y Tundratown.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

Ahora que tenían la información de dónde y cuándo encontrar a Toribio Villatoro, lo que seguiría a continuación sería bastante más fácil.

 **Segunda nota: espero que les haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Que tengan buenos días.**


	16. Hotel Castoria

**Nota del autor: en este ataque de inspiración que he tenido, pues he podido crear con mayor velocidad los capítulos, así que podrán haber notado que las fechas en que subo capítulo han sido actualizadas. Sin embargo, este jueves que se acerca peligrosamente (15) es en donde yo vivo un día más bien festivo, por lo cual ese día jueves no habrá. Pero a partir de la próxima semana y en adelante si habrá... Pero mejor dejémonos de distracciones, que ya empieza este capítulo:**

Capítulo 16: Hotel Castoria

Las cinco de la tarde, sonaban los relojes que uno fácilmente puede encontrarse en las calles de Savana Central. Nick y Judy llegaban a la avenida Paseos de Naranjos. Ahí se localizaba el Gran Hotel Castoria. Usando su poder como policías de Zootopia, entraron al hotel, para colocar dispositivos de grabación de audio y video. En el hotel Castoria, habían 12 salas de reunión, cada una nombrada de acuerdo a los Signos Zodiacales.

Aunque en la academia se enseña un poco de eso, les tomó tiempo instalar los equipos de monitoreo. La primera sala por nombre tiene "Acuario". Fue ahí donde tardaron más en colocar las cámaras y micrófonos. Siguieron con las salas Piscis y Aries.

Llegaron a la sala Tauro. Comenzaron con el proceso habitual, cuando escucharon que las puertas se abrían. Rápidamente buscaron un lugar para ocultarse. A la sala entraron varios individuos de diferentes especies. Rápidamente llegaron ambos a la conclusión de que el toro, era nada menos que Toribio Villatoro. Esperaron encontrarse también con Ezequiel Caballero, pero no fue así.

-Señores- empezó hablando quien aparentaba ser Toribio –el día de hoy, ha comenzado a operar la división de fármacos y médica de Eutrans. Esta noticia me llena de emoción, pues significa que el plan se está llevando perfectamente a cabo.

Un camarero paso por la habitación repartiendo copas.

-Quiero hacer un brindis, pues esta ocasión lo amerita- levantando su copa dijo –para que la compañía prospere y nos traiga progreso- acto seguido bebió de lo que probablamente fuera una bebida alcohólica, y los demás presentes imitaron la acción.

* * *

Durante horas siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Armando Sánchez, después de un rato sin el decir algo, interrumpe la plática amena –pero, ¿y si Caballero nos llega a delatar?

Delatar. Esa es una palabra un tanto... comprometedora.

-Si lo hemos dejado llegar a donde está, es porque sabemos que no lo hará. Tal vez sea bien parecido, pero no destaca por su habilidad mental. No tendría porqué delatarnos, pues no sabría siquiera que delatar- contestó Villatoro.

* * *

La reunión se extendió por otro rato más, durante el cual no hablaron de lo que querían escuchar, sino de finanzas y contabilidad. Tendrán que esperar más para obtener lo que necesitan.

Al salir, ya era de noche. Cada vez estaban más cerca de poder decir que hayaron a Marina Osuna.

 **Segunda nota: aunque para la gran mayoría de territorios este capítulo fue subido el miércoles 14, para la página (Fanfiction . Net) cuenta como el 13, y para mí también. Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Yo soy Puj, y nos vemos en la próxima entrega aquí, en El Cambio Está En Todos.**


	17. No hay tiempo para esto

**Nota del autor:**

 **No lloren por mi, yo ya estoy muerto.**

 **¿Khe?**

 **Basta de juegos, mejor vayamos al capítulo.**

Capítulo 17: No hay tiempo para esto

Pasaron dos días más, en los cuales espiaban las conversaciones del grupo de Villatoro. Durante este periodo, seguían sin decir información importante. Estaban perdiendo tiempo.

Pensaron que sería sensato revisar las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, pero resultaba que "El Hotel Castoria se preocupa mucho por la privacidad de sus huéspedes".

Tenían que pensar, y rápido.

Al cabo de un rato, pensaron que vendría siendo más fácil rastrear a todos los invitados a las reuniones de Villatoro. Tal vez hacerlos hablar sería más fácil.

Además de Toribio Villatoro, encontraban a Armando Sánchez. Sin contarlos a ellos, habían otros cuatro individuos ahí. Un erizo, una jirafa, un lince y un coatí.

Cada uno de ellos, tenía un cargo importante en Eutrans.

Al intuir que Villatoro y González serían los más reacios a cooperar, decidieron irse con los otros. El erizo responde a Érik Espinar. La jirafa se llama Carmen Lepe. Rufino Linares es el nombre del lince. Por último tenemos al coatí, Narzes Nassif.

Acordaron investigar a todos y quedarse con el que les fuera a dar la información que necesitaban.

Iniciarían con el primero que vieron, Érik Espinar. Asesor de imagen. Podemos resumir con que hizo un pésimo trabajo pues si lo hubiera hecho bien, no hubiesen existido los eco-hippies en primer lugar.

Luego vieron a Carmen Lepe, gestora de relaciones con clientes. Parece que el puesto de ella y Érik estaban muy relacionados, pues tienen algo que ver entre sí.

Narzes Nassif era el director de finanzas. Nada que ver.

Y luego tenían a Rufino Linares. Su puesto: jefe de operaciones. Si alguien sabe que es lo que pasa dentro de Eutrans, debe ser el. Nadie más.

Haciendo uso de las tecnologías del nuevo milenio, investigaron más datos del nuevo centro de interés. Sin embargo, su mayor similitud con el señor Villatoro, es que no existía en los registros. Para asegurarse, buscaron a los demás, los cuales para su sorpresa si estaban.

-Parece que tendremos que hacer esto a la antigua, sino que chiste. No podemos vivir nada más de la tecnología.

* * *

El sol caía detrás del horizonte, y la luna se levantaba triunfal. La noche era un poco fresca, nada extraño, tomando en cuenta la cercanía con Tundratown. Del Hotel Castoria salía un grupo de animales, que partían en diferentes rumbos. Algunos al oriente, otros al poniente y unos más al sur. Un poco distanciada, yacía un vehículo, perteneciente al ZPD, que en su interior albergaba a los Oficiales Hopps y Wilde.

En la mira de estos dos, se encontraba un lince, de nombre Rufino. Lo seguirían hasta su residencia, donde lo detendrían para interrogarlo como se debe.

El felino, comenzó su marcha al poniente. Subió a un vehículo, de color negro, de esos que no cualquier parroquiano con sueldo común puede pagar, que se encontraba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada del hotel. Por más grande que fuera, no contaba con estacionamiento Castoria. Una lastima.

El motor del automóvil empieza a sonar, de esos ruidos que podrían exitar a un amante de los coches. Se mueve. Avanza unos doscientos cincuenta metros aproximadamente. Semáforo.

-La diversión acaba de empezar- dice Nick

-No tienes idea

Lo empiezan a seguir. Intentan tener una distancia lo suficientemente larga como para que no se diera cuenta que lo están siguiendo. Sin embargo parece que los semáforos de Zootopia no los ayudarían esta ocasión.

Acelera, frena, claxon. Acelera, frena, claxon. Acelera, acelera, acelera. Claxon, claxon, claxon.


	18. Rufino Linares

**Nota del autor: hola a todo mundo una vez más.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quisiera que ustedes, queridos lectores, me recomendaran otras obras relacionadas con este tema. Si hay algo que ustedes han escrito y les gustaría que lo viera, pues muéstrenme mediante el PM (porque si lo hacen en los reviews contaría como spam y eso no es bueno).**

 **Se preguntarán (si no, ya saben qué hacer): ¿y para que nos está pidiendo Puj esto?**

 **Hay varios motivos, como es ese de que no solo escribo, sino que también leo algunas cosas de este maravilloso sitio. También se podría decir que es como dar un paseo de... "inspiración". No me mal interpreten, que no soy muy fanático de eso del plagio.**

 **Y ya mejor dejo eso, y les traigo el capítulo:**

Capítulo 18: Rufino Linares

El vehículo negro avanzó por una ruta un tanto rectilínea, hasta que arribó a un lugar especial. El guardia le abrió la reja presionando un botón desde el interior de su caseta.

Afuera hay un letrero que dice el nombre de este lugar. Torres Kilimanjaro, es este lugar, de departamentos carísimos ubicado en Savana Central. Se puede apreciar que los habitantes de este lugar no se van a morir de pobres ni nada parecido sino todo lo contrario.

Ya estacionado, Rufino salió de su automóvil, y entró al edificio 2. Abordó el ascensor, presionó el botón del piso más alto y esperó. Unos oídos tapados después, las puertas metálicas volvieron a abrirse. Delante había un pasillo un poco obscuro, en el cual no se apreciaba gran detalle, en lo que muebles se refiere. Solo un par de macetas con palmas de no más de un metro de altura. Una puerta de madera de color chocolate al fondo del pasillo. Rufino metió su pata izquierda en su bolsillo del pantalón, y sacó su llavero. Insertó una de las llaves en la cerradura, y le dio vuelta. Agarró la perilla y también la gira, abriendo la puerta.

Procede a entrar a su penthouse. Enciende las luces, revelando que su puesto en Eutrans no es uno que lo vaya a llevar a la pobreza y la miseria. Camina a la cocina, abre la puerta del refrigerador, y saca un traste. Su cena la había preparado el mismo en la mañana, y para que no se echara a perder tan rápido, la había puesto a enfriar. Pero como la comida fría no sabe tan bien (la gran mayoría de los casos), metió el traste en el horno de microondas. Tres minutos de radiación bastarían.

Una melodía empieza a sonar. Era el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con un zorro de color naranja y una coneja gris, vestidos con un uniforme azul. En sus pechos se les alcanzaba a ver sus placas.

-Si, buenas noches. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Buenas noches, señor Linares- hablo Judy –no quisiera importunarlo, pero necesita venir con nosotros

-¿Ahora? Debe ser algo importante, pues de otro modo no veo porque no podría esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

-Señor Linares, tenemos entendido que trabaja en Eutrans Ltd. ¿Es eso cierto?- aunque ya sabían la respuesta, tendrían que asegurarse de esos datos, pues según el gobierno de Zootopia, el no existe.

-Así es- se le notaba algo intranquilo, posando sus garras sobre su vientre. Lo habían llevado a interrogar sin siquiera haber cenado.

-¿Nos puede nombrar su puesto?

-Jefe de Operaciones.

Hasta ahora lo que habían conseguido por medio del espionaje, concordaba con la información que daba Rufino.

-Bien, entonces, díganos. Tiene usted alguna relación con este individuo- En eso, Judy le muestra una fotografía de La Sombra.

Rufino entonces abrió sus ojos, que parecía que se le iban a salir. No se escuchaba muy convencido de sí mismo –No sé quién sea ese

-Bueno, mejor otra pregunta. ¿Conoce usted en qué consistió el Proyecto Fetura?

Si antes se notaba nervioso, ahora no sé qué cosa parecería –Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de eso

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Judy decidió hablar.

-No sé si lo sepa, pero usted no sirve para mentir. Díganos la verdad

Rufino se les quedo viendo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que dijera algo.

-Bien. Hablaré, pero primero tráiganme algo de comer, que realmente estoy agotado.

 **Segunda nota: bien, hasta aquí.**

 **Prepárense que ya viene lo bueno.**

 **Sin nada más por el momento, me despido y me retiro.**


	19. Proyecto Fetura II

**Nota del autor: Antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo alguno en toda la semana pasada... Primero tuve un pequeño bloqueo, después múltiples eventos (a los cuales no quería asistir en primer lugar...), y finalmente problemas técnicos que aún sigo teniendo, que me convierten la actividad de escribir (no sólo un capítulo, sino también correos, comentarios, e incluso el simple hecho de buscar y ver videos en YouTube) en un total y completo martirio... Creo que necesitaré regresar a Pericoapa.**

 **También estoy presentando este capítulo hoy, pues parece poco probable que pueda actualizar en tiempos decentes durante esta semana que se acerca. No se preocupen.**

 **También quiero "celebrar" que ya va a llegar este fic a los 1000 views. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Y otra cosa, si ven que en algún momento antes o después (o ahora) estoy mostrando información totalmente errónea, avísenme. Existen pocas cosas que me desagraden tanto como estar equivocado, como por ejemplo el engaño por mentiras (el engaño bueno es el de la omisión) o el estar enfermo. Por suerte el estar equivocado es algo que se puede evitar con mayor facilidad. Por favor, no duden de corregirme alguna tontería.**

 **Atención: en este capítulo y en adelante se mostrará contenido no apto para todo el público. Si por algún motivo te llegas a sentir mal por lo aquí expuesto, por favor te recomiendo no continuar. Ya dicho esto puedo comenzar.  
**  
Capítulo 19: Proyecto Fetura II

Es mayo de 1969. En un paraje extraño, corre un río, que cae por una cascada. En el medio de la cima de la cascada, se erige una edificación. Un camino de un lado, llevaba hacia la ciudad de Zootopia, que en esos momentos era algo sumamente menor a lo que es ahora. En un letrero muy cercano al edificio, estaba escrito un nombre: Cliffside.

Este lugar estaba habilitado como un hospital, siendo operado por una organización sin ánimos de lucro llamada Eutrans. Esta organización lo que buscaba era hacer experimentos médicos respecto a la reproducción y las características heredables en mamíferos.

Durante los últimos ocho años, se había trabajado sin interrupciones, sin errores, sin equivocaciones y sin intromisiones. Y también se estaban obteniendo resultados, que prontamente se podrían publicar y aplicar en todo aquel que lo quisiera… y pudiera pagarlo.

Todo se veía muy bien, hasta que el día 19 nace el que fue considerado el producto más agradable a la vista producido gracias a este experimento. Era un potrillo al cual le pusieron por nombre Ezequiel. Prácticamente los médicos dejaron de lado a todos los productos previos concentrándose en aquel recién nacido. Esto no le causo mucha gracia a uno de esos desplazados, el cual había sido considerado el primer producto exitoso, y probablemente el más bien hecho de todos: un becerro que había sido nombrado Toribio.

Siguió el experimento, pero ya no completo, sino más bien centrado en la figura de Ezequiel. Es más, a partir de ese día se detuvo el inicio de producción de más productos, y se redujo la atención a los que estaban en progreso o a los otros ya existentes.

Así continuó hasta que, en el año de 1971, en el mes de julio aparecen las organizaciones ciudadanas, predecesoras de los eco-hippies, que como siempre, disfrutan de quejarse de cosas de las que probablemente ni siquiera deberían saber, en primer lugar…

* * *

-Lamento interrumpir, señor Linares, pero, no nos ha dicho en qué consistía el experimento este. Se la ha pasado diciéndonos de un experimento y unos productos, pero no nos ha dicho que eran esos, de que se trataban, como se hacían ni para qué.  
-Bueno, si se trata de cosas inconclusas: me prometieron que me traerían un sándwich, y en todo lo que llevo contando, no me lo han traído así que…- Justamente fue interrumpido por Garraza, que llegaba con varias bolsas.

-Perdónenme por la tardanza, que había una gran fila. Ya traigo sus sándwiches.  
-Ah, mucho mejor- dijo Rufino estirando sus brazos para recibir una bolsa de papel que en su interior contendría un MaxiSandwichUltraMegaFamiliarSupremo®.  
-Bien, ¿Ya puede continuar?  
-Con mucho gusto, pero, primero lo primero- dijo para darle una gran mordida a su sándwich que tanta falta le hacía.

* * *

En el verano del 61, hace su primera aparición un grupo llamado Eutrans. Este grupo que no era financiado por nadie más que ellos mismos, se hizo de un edificio que anteriormente había funcionado como una institución mental, alejado de la ciudad. Este grupo buscaba el mejoramiento de las características físicas, estéticas, cognitivas y sociales en los mamíferos. Sin embargo, para poder lograr eso a gran escala, primero tendrían que hacer pruebas a pequeña escala para poder crear y perfeccionar una técnica.

Primeramente, necesitarían a individuos adultos, cuyas características físicas, estéticas, cognitivas y sociales, fueran destacadas. Posteriormente tendrían que ser forzados a procrear, para estudiar de qué forma se podrían obtener los mejores resultados, a los que se les decidió llamar Productos.

Al ser esta una práctica poco ética, los antiguos eco-hippies se opusieron a estos estudios, por lo cual en diciembre de 1972, el gobierno de Zootopia tuvo que intervenir dando final al proyecto Fetura, a la organización, y también a los eco-hippies de antaño. Para evitar que se repitieran estas "aberraciones" nuevamente, se destruyeron todos los archivos relacionados con el asunto, y a los productos se les redistribuyo en diferentes familias adoptivas, o inclusive sus originales. Y así todo debiera haber quedado en el olvido para siempre.

 **Segunda nota: si el video te gustó, por favor dale pulgar arriba y compártelo con tus amigos. Suscríbete a mi canal si quieres ver más videos así. Añádete a mis redes sociales dándome like en Facebook y siguiéndome en Twitter. Abajo en la descripción encontraras links directos. Te ha hablado Dross y te deseo buenas noches.**


	20. Cuando no terminas bien las cosas

**Nota del autor: Muy bien. Notarán que la vez anterior que actualice fue hace diez días. Pero descuiden, que regresé y no me iré muy lejos hasta que se termine este fic.  
Hablando de eso...**

 **Quedan ya solo cinco capítulos (Sin contar este, el 20). Y pues como les dije, no me iré muy lejos. Para eso, voy a recurrir a ustedes. En mi perfil encontrarán una encuesta, donde les pregunto que días quieren que actualice. Les pido que seleccionen máximo tres opciones, para que ya les pueda subir los capítulos que faltan con un horario decente.  
Por favor, llenen la encuesta, que me ayudaría mucho**

Capítulo 20: Cuando no terminas bien las cosas

Nick y Judy se encontraban un tanto intranquilos por lo que les había contado Rufino. Este a su vez se estaba terminando su MaxiSandwichUltraMegaFamiliarSupremo®.

-¿Qué más quieren saber?

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que recordaron algo que les llamó la atención.

-¿Qué pasó con ese niño Ezequiel?  
-Supongo yo que ya lo han de conocer. Digo, a Ezequiel Caballero.  
-Pues sí, efectivamente a él ya lo conocemos.  
Hizo una pequeña pausa –Pero no creo que era eso lo que quería que les dijera, ¿Verdad?  
-Eso es correcto.  
-¿Lo que quieren que les cuente es de que pasó desde mayo del '69?  
Ambos solo asintieron  
-Verán…

* * *

El día 19 de Mayo, en el edificio que albergaba el experimento de Fetura, nace un hermoso potrillo. Le deciden poner Ezequiel por nombre. Simplemente con verlo podrían decir que fue un éxito primero, solo habría que desarrollarlo para que alcanzara el cenit cognitivo, físico y social, puesto que el estético ya lo tenía.

Sin embargo, dos años y siete meses después, el proyecto tuvo que ser abandonado, al ser descubierto por los grupos de oposición y el gobierno de Zootopia. Y esto significó para todos los productos, incluyendo a Ezequiel, la interrupción de su desarrollo.

La pareja conformada de Musette y Porfirio Caballero, sin hijos propios, adoptaron al pequeño Ezequiel, que empezó a recibir su apellido como si fuera un hijo legítimo.

Este fue criado con mucho amor, pues los señores nunca pudieron tener hijos propios, por lo cual este pequeño les vino de maravilla. Sin embargo, no vivían en la opulencia; tampoco se puede decir que estaban sumidos en la pobreza y la miseria, pero su hogar y modo de vida era muy modesto. Por este motivo, no se podían permitir grandes gastos, ni siquiera para su único y amado hijo. La educación en Zootopia era como la gran mayoría de productos y servicios: mientras más elevado sea su precio, de mejor calidad es. Debido a esto, Ezequiel no pudo alcanzar el máximo nivel que pudo haber logrado, en caso de que no se hubiere interrumpido el experimento.

* * *

…Eso no le impidió llegar a ser dueño de una compañía bastante prospera, que es la que ya conocen- terminó Rufino.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, pensando en la información recopilada hasta ahora.  
Ya estaban a punto de dar la orden de liberación, justo cuando Judy recordó algo: No les había dicho lo que realmente necesitaban para encontrar a Marina.

 **Segunda nota: No se olviden de dejar en una review, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia que pueda ocurrirseles.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	21. La Luz

**Nota del autor: Han pasado 87 años... no era penal.**

 **Después** **de varios meses en la oscuridad, finalmente he regresado. Y aprovechando que apenas inician mis vacaciones (nos tienen como esclavos), se reanuda el fic, con la publicación mas frecuente. Para no extenderme hasta el año que viene.  
Pero mejor me dejo de palabras insulsas y a lo que vamos:**

Capítulo 21: La Luz

-Muy bien, señor Linares-comenzó a hablar Judy –Ya está empezando a ser momento de que nos diga las cosas que realmente necesitamos saber  
-¿Qué clase de cosas?  
-Lo que necesitamos saber, más de este- dijo Nick señalando nuevamente la fotografía de La Sombra –y de donde está Marina Osuna  
-¿Quién es Marina Osuna?

Antes de que Nick sufriera una descompostura, Judy le recordó que todavía no habían mencionado a Marina.

-Bien, vayamos en orden. ¿De dónde consiguió a este señor?- refiriéndose nuevamente a La Sombra

-Verán…

* * *

El año en cuestión sería como 1989.

Vemos en esta escena un callejón obscuro, en el cual hay 3 mapaches, de corta edad. Dos eran idénticos entre sí, y el otro era un poco mayor. Los tres eran de esos niños desposeídos, sin hogar, sin más familia que ellos mismos.  
Por la calle de donde empieza el callejón, va pasando un lince, de edad media, vestido de traje.  
Entonces los niños se le acercaron a pedirle algo de dinero para poder comer.  
-¿Qué cosa? - dijo Rufino sorprendido –Ustedes… ¿Por qué están aquí así? ¿Los niños como ustedes no deberían de estar en la escuela o algo así?

Los niños lo vieron de forma extraña, pues no esperaban que dijera algo, sino que solo les dieran algunas monedillas.

El mayor de ellos se animó a hablar –Disculpe, pero nosotros no podemos, no tenemos quien nos lleve, o a donde más ir. No tenemos casa, vivimos aquí.

Rufino se compadeció de ellos y los llevo consigo.

* * *

-Después de eso, el mayor desapareció a las dos semanas. Los dos más pequeños, le siguieron un mes después.  
-Y ¿Qué relación tiene esto con la pregunta?  
-Si tuvieran más perspicacia, habrán deducido que el mayor se trata de La Sombra.  
-¿Y los otros dos?  
-Sus hermanos, también secuaces.

Hizo Rufino una pausa para dar un último mordisco a su MaxiSandwichUltraMegaFamiliarSupremo®.

-Aunque no se dejaron educar y mantener como hijos de familia, siempre estuvimos en contacto después de eso. Y hasta hace un año que comenzó el plan en acción, que me pidió que los usara para llevarlo a cabo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, cuando Rufino de repente abre mucho los ojos, se da cuenta de que acaba de hablar de más.

-¡Plan! ¿Qué plan?  
-eh, este, pues…- Rufino se puso más nervioso otra vez, pues acababa de arruinar el plan por completo. Dio una inhalación profunda, para calmarse –Si no les digo igual se van a enterar, mejor si les digo y ya, me ayudo más a mí mismo.

 **Segunda nota: bien, esto es todo por hoy, pero no olviden, que mañana viene el que viene.**


	22. El cambio está en todos

**Nota del autor: Ya casi está por acabar el fic, aunque creo que eso ya lo mencione en anteriores ocasiones. No me queda mas por decir, excepto que desearles una feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo 2017.**

Capítulo 22: El cambio está en todos

-Miren, yo supongo que ustedes ya nos han ido a espiar al Hotel Castoria, ¿No?  
-Pues si  
-Todos los que nos reunimos ahí somos de importancia para el plan, que si usan su imaginación un poco ya habrán podido imaginar de que va este  
-Sí, pero solo para asegurarnos de que todos los lectores de este fic sepan…  
-Toribio busca que se ponga en acción una especie de nuevo Proyecto Fetura, pero ahora de forma más moderna, con la ayuda de las nuevas tecnologías en ciencias genómicas.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Pero- dijo Judy -¿Para qué se llevaron a Marina Osuna?  
-Yo no estoy muy seguro de saber quién es Marina Osuna, pero si mi intuición está bien, creo que se trata de uno de los sujetos de esta fase del experimento. Si es ese el caso, pues yo creo que es obvio, ¿no?  
-Y, eso quiere decir que tienen más, y eso me preocupa, pues ¿cómo es que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que tanta gente falta?  
-Pues, eso tiene que ver más bien con los criterios de elección de los nuevos sujetos del experimento, que no son los mismos que en los 60's.  
-Entonces, ¿Cuáles son?  
-Pues, se trata de individuos cuya presencia no fuese imprescindible para nadie ni nada, para que así no tuviésemos problemas con familiares, amigos y/o trabajadores del estado, como lo son ustedes. Sin embargo creo que aquí se equivocó alguien, pues esa tal Marina sí que debió ser relevante para alguien, sino, ustedes estarían haciendo otras cosas raras de las que hacen los policías…

Se quedaron en silencio otro rato. Ya solo les faltaba saber dónde estaba Marina.

-Supongo que este es el final repentino del plan, que es cuando las fuerzas intervienen. He de creer que no tengo más alternativa que llevarlos a los laboratorios, y que hagan lo que hayan de hacer.


End file.
